Hunter x Hogwarts
by Backpotto
Summary: So basically Gon, Killua, and Kurapika end up at Hogwarts, how will the school, and more importantly, our golden trio react to this new development? And whats this about them helping defeat Voldemort? They are only kids right? (Hunter x Hunter characters from The YorkNew City arc and just before the Greed Island Arc)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, so this is my first fanfic, I have never made one before, so be kind, and I couldn't be bothered to copy the actual lines from the book for the hogwarts scenes, so I'll just make them as accurate as possible._

 _If anyone else could make a story like this, (as in, Killua, Gon, and Kurapika are randomly at hogwarts sort of thing, I don't like the ones super in depth about like "What if Harry was Ging" or something (no hate if someone made that, im sure its cool, but not for me) I would love it._

 _Anyways, enough talking, I doubt anyone reads this, thank you!_

Chapter 1:

Gon flopped onto the bed, sighing deeply. Killua soon joined him and after a few seconds, grinned, reaching and smacking Gon with a pillow.

Gon grinned back and the two began to fight with the soft pillows.

Suddenly they both stopped, looking serious, for a couple of seconds, sensing the strong "wrongness" in the room.

The boys quickly looked around, activating their auras, ready for a fight, Gon quietly reached and called kurapika from the other room, fearing that yelling for him to come might trigger a release of the energy building up inside the room.

Kurapika has clearly noticed and walked him, "Gon, Killua, you feel that r-" his words were cut off with a the combined yells of the boys as they felt a tugging at their stomachs, and the boys had vanished from the room as if the prestigious hotel room had never been occupied.

-At Hogwarts-

Dumbledore stood at the front of the school, he finished up his speech, "With that, i am sure we are all hungry, may the feast, begin!"

The food was about to appear when Umbridge stood up, coughing quietly and smiling sickening, "Excuse me, I just have a couple of words to say to the school about the new…" she seemed to search for the right word, "regime!"

And with her awkward introduction that she didn't seem to notice, she began to speak. Within 2 minutes, every student, with the exception of Hermione, had tuned her nasally sweet voice out.

All of a sudden, a loud crack resonated throughout the hall. Dumbledore stood up in a panic, his eyes fixated on the growing swirl of energy about the hall.

The students all watched fearfully, as if the swirl would burst, but then, another crack rang out, and 3 bodies fell straight down, a boy with greenish blackish hair, a pale white haired kid, and a slightly older blond boy with strange clothes.

The students gasped and all leaned in to see the new people.

The white haired kid moved mid air and landed gracefully on his feet, standing on the gryffindor table looking very confused.

The others were not so forntunate, the blonde haired kid fell on Hermione and Ron's food, all parties grimacing at the mess and pain respectively. The green haired kid landed directly in Harry's food. Though the other 2 quickly got up and cleaned up to the best they could.

The white haired kid stepped forward, ignoring the whispers and quickly approaching headmaster, he hopped over to dumbledore, weaving through food, he scowled and leaned back, impassively putting his arms behind his back in a lazy way.

"Ehhh, who are you old man? Why are we hear? You better have answers or there will be trouble." The whole hall went silent, hearing his threats.

Dumbledore took the time to look at them. He noticed, a few seconds after Poppy, that they were covered in injuries.

The nurse bustled towards them, "You are hurt young man! Your friends too! Come with me right this instant to get you fixed up, then we will discuss things, but before that you can forget it!" She ranted.

The white haired kid looked dismayed, the relented, "Fine, I'm Killua, this is Gon," He said, gesturing to the green haired kid, "And this is Kurapika" gesturing to the blonde.

"Follow me now!" She hurried out the room muttering to herself, the hall left speechless as the new group followed her, not seemingly too concerned.

They seemed to speak to each other, laughing and talking as if they didn't care that they had just turned up in a magic school.


	2. Chapter 2

_I really have no plan about what's actually going to happen, only a rough estimate of a storyline, so I might take a while to publish chapters! Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so long and boring, I just had to sort out technical details, also sorry for making it so quick but I didn't want to bore you guys. Also, thank you, Guest, for the review, I'm sorry to say that the characters are from just before the Greed Island Arc. I would have watched more then written this fanfiction, but I was very eager to add my contribution, seeing as the selection of fanfiction for this crossover is quite limited. Thank you._

Killua, Gon, and Kurapika all has steam popping out their ears from the potion Poppy gave them, but eventually laid down, kurapika in one bed, and Gon and Killua both in the other.

Dumbledore walked in, nodding to Poppy politely, followed by a stomping, less polite Umbridge, she began to whine in her high pitched voice, "Why are they here? And _why_ was the ministry not informed of their arrival?"

"I am afraid we have no idea who, or what they are doing here, although, it would take a considerable amount of magical energy to apparate through the wards. Now I am sorry but your guess is as good as mine." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Well, I see, the minister will be informed as to this new, _development_." She spat back.

She stalked to Killua and made her mistake, getting up in his face, "And what kind name is Killua? It sound very violent! It doesn't suit a _little insignificant child like you_." She smiled sickeningly in his face, then proceeding to turn an ugly shade of purple seeing the reaction she was not expecting, but was receiving.

He was blank, it intimidated her, she couldn't read any emotions, but it seemed like he was reading her like a book, one he obviously didn't find every interesting.

She transitioned to a deep red, her eyes bulging out, she raised her wand to curse him in rage but Killua grabbed her arm faster than she could blink, and flipped her over onto the bed behind him, standing up and tutting loudly.

Aura leaked out of him, the power infected with fury, he did not like being spoken down to, or attacked by strangers, it was so stupid in his mind.

Gon was already standing up, as if he knew what was about to happen. Gon looked down at the pink covered woman, who was winded, but not hurt, he shook his head, feeling bad but knowing she had it coming.

Gon and Killua began to walk away, leaving a calm Kurapika, who had not looked away from the medical book he was engrossed in, and a group of shocked teachers, Dumbledore, however, was quick to snap out of his daze, he seemed in deep thought, and he rapidly turned to the boys who were quickly leaving.

He felt the strong aura radiating from the white haired boy and was amazed by its concentration, like a thick blanket over his senses. It might have been painful had they not been wizards. Evidently he did not like Umbridge. Dumbledore knew that if he could summon such a magnitude of power with such a petty situation, real incentive would make him a powerhouse.

"Can you do more than that?" He asked.

Killua laughed, "Loads more old man." And Gon nodded in affirmation.

Dumbledore straightened, "Then if you are so good, do you think you could help us with defeating a certain dark lord?" Poppy had taken Umbridge out the room so he was free to speak of the dark lord.

"Oh?" Killua glanced at Gon, who also looked at him, they both smiled, looking to Kurapika, who had now looked up from his book at the mention of a "dark lord"

Gon stepped forward, eyes shining with excitement, "You bet we would."

Killua however, shook his head, punching Gon on the top of his head, earning a yelp from the smaller boy, "First we must figure out how this is going to be done, how much you will pay us, and you will also tell us the details of this so called, _dark lord._ "

Dumbledore nodded, "Oh of course, we can give you money if that is what you want. The dark lord is an evil man who went of a killing spree years ago, after being defeated by an infant protected by powerful magic, Harry Potter, the black haired boy whose food you fell in. You see this is a magical school, there are two groups of people, muggles, non-magical folk, and wizards and witches, magic users, we magic users keep ourselves secret in case of wars. But there is an evil wizard by the name of Voldemort, who believes that muggles are inferior, and seeks to kill them, muggle born wizards, and half blooded wizards, effectively trying to rid the world of anyone who isn't a pure blooded wizard."

The boys listened, Gon looking downcast, Kurapika radiating anger, and Killua emotionless.

Gon pulled a confused expression, "but didn't you say that kid defeated him?"

Dumbledore sighed, continuing, "well, for a short time, he has come back and seeks revenge on Harry, and is growing his army. He has already made attempts on Harry's life."

"Wow, he really sounds like a piece of work, where do we come into this?" questioned Killua

Dumbledore explained again, "Well, after witnessing your power, I was thinking I could employ you to protect Harry, and possibly be of assistance if there was to be trouble, you could pose as transfer students, and you could be learning about our magic as well."

Before Gon and Killua could respond, Kurapika stood up, putting down his book, looking up at Dumbledore.

"We'll do it, right Gon? Right Killua?"

They both nodded.

"Dumbledore clasped his hands together satisfied, "Well now, let's get you sorted!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi, sorry for like, not updating at all. I kinda didn't bother but I'm here now and sorry. This will be mostly the hxh trio's POV as like a review from when they dropped into hogwarts_

 _*Killua's POV*_

My vision blurred and black dots swam in my vision as the tugging on my stomach released, I was plunged into candlelight and felt the air toy with my hair. I was falling.

Straightening out I landed gracefully enough. Gon and Kurapika didn't and I watched as they slammed into some unfortunate kids' food. I would laugh but we could be in serious danger.

" Ehhh, who are you old man? Why are we hear? You better have answers or there will be trouble." I questioned, I knew I could get out of this situation, as could Gon and Kurapika, but then we would have nothing, no leads to where we are or how we got here. It was best to try to reason with this grandpa man.

The old man hesitated for a second when a woman began squawking at us. Gon glanced at me nodding to confirm he didn't seem to sense any danger from her so I trusted his judgement.

She nagged about our injuries, not that they were serious, so I tuned out of her and introduced us.

"Fine, I'm Killua," I said, "this is Gon," I gestured to Gon who gave a smile, "And this is Kurapika" I motioned to Kurapika who gave a curt nod.

The woman lecturing us ordered us to follow her so we stepped down from the table and began to follow her.

We were entering what could be enemy ground so while outside I knew I was the picture of calm, I was soaking up the layout of the hall, all escape routes…

I poked Gon, and began talking about empty things. Kurapika got a the memo ( _n/a: I don't know who says memo but whatever)_ and acted casual too.

The woman, who introduced herself as Poppy, handed us all small glass bottles of a vile liquid.

She told us to sit down and then hurried off again to talk to the old man, leaving us alone with the bottles.

I glanced at Gon, he had popped the cork out of his and took a smell of the odd steam rising out the opening.

He gagged and screwed up his face, "that's disgusting!" he complained.

"Do you think it's poison, Killua?" Kurapika asked, crossing his leggings and leaning on his hand, then straightening and grazing his palm over the back of his other hand, conjuring his nen chains.

"I doubt it, but we have no idea who they are, so we can never be too cautious… I'm fine with poison so I suppose I'll drink it first?" I replied, looking down at the gross liquid.

"Sure, if you're fine," Kurapika leaned back, watching as I hesitantly pulled the cork and screwed up my face as I downed the contents.

It was disgusting as it looked, it burned the back of my throat and my tastebuds but when it settled in my stomach there was no feeling like all the other poisons I've been dosed with.

I coughed, smacking my chest to clear my throat, "it's safe, but horrible!"

Gon nodded: then downed the bottle, having a similar and even worse reaction then me, he gripped his mouth, his eyes watering. He choked out; "what was in that…"

Kurapika began to laugh, pointing at us, "there's…" he giggled again, "there's steam, coming out your ears…"

We turned to each other, "huh" I said, Gon looked like when he tries to think too hard.

We whipped around to Kurapika, who was drinking his, Gon remarking that he also had steam coming from his ears.

We layed down, letting the potion take effect, when the door swung open, the old man, Poppy, and some grossly pink woman walked in.

*Gon's POV*

The pink woman had a feeling of hate and rudeness, I hope she isn't horrible, I looked to Killua to muttered how I felt about her. Kurapika and Killlua heard with their enhanced hearing but the adults quickly approaching us didn't.

*Kurapika's POV*

I looked up from the book I was reading. Gon was right, even without acute senses, her body language and pigish scowl screamed unfriendly.

She whined, "Why are they here? And _why_ was the ministry not informed of their arrival?"

The old man patiently replied the obvious, saying, "I am afraid we have no idea who, or what they are doing here, although, it would take a considerable amount of magical energy to apparate through the wards. Now I am sorry but your guess is as good as mine."

She snapped to him, "Well, I see, the minister will be informed as to this new, _development_."

She stomped to Killua, who was closest to her on the end of a bed, with Gon behind him.

"And what kind of a name is _Killua?"_ she spat, little balls of spit landing on Killua's cheek. Oh no.

" It sound very violent! It doesn't suit a _little insignificant child like you_." Oh no. Killua looked at her blankly as she smiled, her cracked pink lips raising, then falling when she realised he didn't look effected by her words.

Killua read her emotions, as did I. She was the kind of hateful and power hungry person to manipulate any power they had to hurt people. We all hated those kinds of people, Killua in particular.

Aura leaked out of Killua, unseen by the pink lump, who reached to get a potential weapon out of her pocket, that seemed to do it for Killua, who grabbed her arm, flipped her easily over his shoulder onto the bed, she landed with a "HFFP."

Killua stood up, tutting and began to walk away to who knows where, Gon already up and walking after him. I stayed reading while also observing the reactions of the other adults.

The old man was the only one who noticed Killua's aura, and turned to him, "can you do more than that?" He wasn't exactly referring to the flip, he meant the blanket of aura around Killua.

Killua replied cockily, knowing that the old man wasn't supporting the pink woman.

The old man, Dumbledore, motioned for Poppy to take the pink woman out the room, then explained that there was a dark lord who was a threat to all those kids in the hall and thousands more.

I looked up at the mention of this dark lord to gauge Killua and Gon's reaction to his proposal of helping protect those kids.

As I anticipated, Gon looked excited and instantly agreed, "you bet we will!" His shiney eyes snapped shut in a wince as Killua whacked his head, who sensibally asked for more details, and pay, which annoyed me slightly.

Dumbledore explained more about the dark lord and I hated him more and more as I listened.

Gon asked about the child who had miraculously defeated him which admittedly I was curious about too. This bastard made attempts to kill a child.

Killua and Dumbledore discussed our role in this, Dumbledore wanted us to help protect these children under the guise of being transferred.

That made things a lot harder on our part but I knew I couldn't see a whole group of people die without at least trying to help and here was an offer to help right in front of me. I stood up and looked to Gon and Killua, ""We'll do it, right Gon? Right Killua?"

They both nodded and I smiled. Dumbledore clasped his hands together with a gleam in his spectacle framed eyes.

"Well now, let's get you sorted!"

 _I was reading some of my reviews and I realised I made them kinda OOC, so I wanted to straighten up what I imagined to be happening under their acts which wasn't mentioned in any previous chapters._


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry's POV**

Those boys could be connected to Voldemort, Dumbledore was in a panic, he didn't know who they were and they were hurt, what kind of things were they doing to get those injures?

I lean to Ron and Hermione, my best friends, "Hey guys, who do you think they were?"

Hermione must know something, she began to speak, "Well, we saw Dumbledore was confused, so I suppose we can tell that they weren't exactly expected visitors then were they?"

Ron tapped my shoulder, he pointed to Dumbledore coming back in followed by the three boys, "Hey look mate, there they are!"

\- nobody's POV-

Dumbledore stood at the front of the hall, "I'm terribly sorry for the wait, we will be having transfer students, I hadn't met them and it appears that their teacher didn't know very well were to send them, probably my fault… I was very eager to go to bed, I got a new lamp yesterday, I went to the…"

He trailed off as the boy who said he was Killua began to cough, "Are we going to be sorted?"

"Oh yes! Gon Freecss." The stood was still out from the 1st years sorting.

Gon skipped over, cheerfully, and plonked himself down, resting the hat on top of his gigantic spiky green and black hair.

The sorting hat muttered to itself, "hmm, yes a very earnest boy, honest and, brave, I think you will be a good match for… GRYFFINDOR!"

The room erupted in applause, particularly from the Gryffindor table.

Gon smiled and took his space on the bench, beside Hermione across from Ron.

Dumbledore smiled politely, "Killua Zoldyck."

The hat suddenly yet out a ear piercing scream in fear, "HE'S A SLYTHERIN!"

The hall filled with murmurs, everyone watching as Killua silently made his way to his seat, no sound came from his footsteps, as if he were walking on clouds.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Kurapika Kurta." The blonde sat on the chair, the sorting hat had calmed down and happily pronounced him a Ravenclaw.

The ravenclaw table clapped enthusiastically, though many were still unsettled by Killua's sorting.

Dumbledore apologise once again, and then waved his wand, telling the children to eat and sitting to enjoy his own meal.

Gon's eyes went wide staring at the food and he drooled before digging in. He paused to swallow and looked up, to see the kid who's food he fell in, Dumbledore called him, Harry Potter?

"Um, hi? Can I help you?" he asked tilting his head slightly in a way that made the girl blush slightly.

**Hermione POV**

Oh my gosh that was so cute, he might have come a little suddenly, but all 3 of them are very attractive. Ugh I shouldn't think that!

"Oh hi, we were just wondering what school you transferred from? I'm Hermione, this is Ron," I gesture to Ron, "And this Harry, Harry Potter." I tense up, waiting for him to squeal and ask for a handshake or an autograph.

**Gon's POV**

They all seemed to tense up when she said Harry Potter, I wonder why…

"Hi! I'm Gon! And I was at the Hunter high school for unique talents!" I was only able to answer that because we discussed it before coming out, phew.

**nobody's POV**

Killua looked up, the people on his table were boring, he stood up, making his way to the Gryffindor table, once there, he plopped himself down, facing away from the table, leaning back on it.

"Ehhh, Gon with place is so boring. Want to go explore!?" he asked casually.

"Hey, why is a SLYTHERIN on our table? Go back to your own table!" and other shouts were directed at Killua's appearance.

Killua sighed, "Oh shut it idiots, remember we have known each other before coming here, so we aren't affected by something so petty. Honestly, how old are you people? I will sit here if I want and you can't do anything to stop me."

Gon laughed, "Relax Killua, it doesn't matter that much, and I think I'm going to finish eating before we go and explore, HEY KURAPIKA!" He gestured for Kurapika to come over, his shouting earning his attention, Kurapika stood up and came to the Gryffindor table.

The blonde frowned at Killua, "Did you start a fight already? Honestly." he sat down beside Ron and looked at the golden trio.

"Oh, excuse me, I am Kurapika, may I ask who you are?" he asked with a cute smile.

Ron noticed Hermione blushing while looking at the boys and felt a little jealous, "Why are you all on this table?" he asked rudely.

Gon felt bad, "Why, is it a problem?" he asked innocently.

"Oh no it's really no problem," Harry rushed glaring at his friend. Ron looked angry that he hadn't agreed with him and frowned.

Gon shoveled food into his mouth and swallowed deeply, "Let's go Killua, Kurapika!"

The other two nodded enthusiastically and they all left to go explore leaving the golden trio to discuss their opinions.

"Mate you can't be serious," Ron began, "It's clear that they aren't transfers, I don't trust them."

Hermione frowned but nodded, "It's true, even Ron can see that," Harry grinned at the comment, and Ron glared, "They might not be transferred, and we might not know if they are trustworthy, but I think they seem like nice people, we should gather more information before we make hasty judgements." She said responsibly.

Ron rolled his eyes, sitting back and muttering something along the lines of "smarty-pants"


	5. NA

Hey, sorry, so I made a new chapter just going over what has happening behind how the hunter x hunter character's kinda OOC acting, I switched it to chapter 3 since it's a review of Chapters 1& 2 just with different perspectives.

Then it starts again from Chapter 4's begining, so sorry if that's confusing at all!

I hope to update a little more but I'm super busy, just know I having forgotten about this story. Thank you for all the comments, hikora thank you for your opinions, I liked them a lot and I hope you enjoyed how I Incorporated them, please keep reviewing since they are very helpful.


	6. Chapter 6

*Nobodies POV*

The trio of superhumans strolled down the hall. A voice calling them made them all jump in surprise as they didn't feel any presenses nearby.

"You aren't 1st years!" Gon looked around quickly, his super hearing leading him to a painting on the wall of an old man sitting at a desk.

"Woaaaahhhh! Old man, are you a painting? How do you talk?" Gon gushed, his ears letting off a little steam that wasn't from the pepper up potion they had.

Killua frowned, "Are you trapped, grandpa?" He was as confused as Gon. Kurapika stayed silent and allowed the man to respond.

The man chuckled, "no I'm not trapped, child, I live in these paintings, and I'm talking through lots of ancient spells!"

Gon and Killua simultaneously turned to Kurapika, who offered a small smile to them before saying, "Well, that Dumbledore man did say the school was magic," he suddenly looked deep in thought, "Question is, how far does that magic stretch? What are the limits?"

The two boys nodded, knowing Kurapika had a point. The painting laughed again, "Magic is very versatile, it depends how you use it!"

They all nodded, Kurapika sighed, "I suppose we will be learning about it soon since we are going to have to attend classes…" The three of them moved away, bidding farewell to the painting man and continuing down the hall, "Gon, Killua, two things: act natural, Potter and his friends are behind us, but you knew that… anyway, you know it will be hard to act and catch up if we are being thrust into year 5 with no previous knowledge?"

The two boys nodded to Kurapika, "So we should find the library, come with me."

Gon frowned, he wasn't great with academic things, but if kurapika deemed it important they should at least try, regardless of if wasn't directly related to getting rid of this dark lord.

*In the Hall*

Harry watched as they all slipped out the doors. "Hermione, should we follow them?"

Ron perked up at the idea, "Mate you've got it now! We should at least check up on what they are doing-" Hermione cut him off, "God Ron you make it sound like they are criminals, it's hardly very friendly!"

Harry leaned in, "Come on 'Mione, even if not to spy, " She frowned at the word spy, "on them, just if they get lost!" She looked doubtful, "you know how confusing the stairs can be!" She sighed.

"Fine, but it's your fault if they see us and end up not liking us!" She huffed.

Harry grinned back, "They definitely won't see us."

Ron got up, "You have the cloak with you?"

"Of course I do, come on!"

They hurried out the Hall, completely full and excited, followed by a slightly annoyed Hermione.

With the cloak over them, finding the "transferes" was easy since they didn't go far, and were talking to some paintings.

*Kurapika's POV*

Wow, the invisibility confused me for a while before I realised it wasn't them doing it and simply some external object covering them. Still trippy and a potential threat.

Either way, superhearing made their attempt at sneaking about almost comical. They were so loud we had to stop ourselves from bursting out laughing when we heard the girl from the Gryffindor table stifle a squeal and hiss to stop stepping on her foot to someone else.

We finally reached the outside of the library, I was admittedly extremely excited to discover the wonders of this magic and read about this elderly castle, which must be full of secrets…

God I'm way too pumped for reading.

I looked to Gon and Killua who didn't look as impressed as me at the sight of dusty old books, but they weren't just dusty books! They were pathways to people's life work, more valuable than gold!

Snap out of it. God. I tuned back into reality to hear Killua whisper, "Should we let them know we know they are there?"

I frowned, "Sure, there's no harm in it."

I turned on my heel, walking quickly to the bundle of sound, putting my hands on my hips and giving them a disapproving glare before reaching out to grab what was sheer material and pull it away from the three students on Gon's table.

I held down a laugh at their panicked faces, like kid's being caught with their hands in the cookie jar, however I kept up my mildly disappointed expression, looking each of them in the eyes pointedly. God I need to stop acted like a mom but someone has to tell them off.

*Ron's POV*

They stopped at the library door. Thank god maybe we can get out of thi- BLOOD BUGGER WHAT.

The blond boy approached us quickly, an expression I only see on my mum on his face.

I gasped as he pulled the invisibility cloak off us with weird grace. He put his hands on his hips exactly how my mum does.

Blood hell his gaze is scary. His big doeish eyes focused on me…

*Hermione's POV*

When the boy began to approach us I almost had a heart attack, he gracefully pulled off the cloak and I stepped back in shame.

He looked so disappointed, like he expected better and I feel awful, like when I was younger and would do bad things and my mum would reprimand me.

But he was cute. I know I shouldn't think this because deep down I know Ron and Harry are right that something is wrong with them being here… but he is. He smooth face, big eyes, clear cut jawline and slim but well muscled body… God that's creepy but it's fine as long as nobody knows.

I knew we shouldn't have done this, best to just apologise and ask for them to forgive us and be civil.

I was about to step forward to speak when Ron, that bloody idiot, spoke up before me.

*Nobody's POV*

"How did you know we were here? Are you using spells? I could tell on you!" Ron said accusingly.

Hermione frowned at him. She clearly knew that this wasn't the way to go about this.

Ron stomped forward and tried to snatch the invisibility cloak from Kurapika.

Anyone with more restraint then Kurapika would have been angry at Ron's accusations and actions; Kurapika just frowned, grabbing Ron's forearm and holding him away in a firm grasp.

"If anyone should we going to the teachers it would be us, accusing us on using spells on you, stalking us and using an item I doubt is allowed hardly compares to trying to find a library at a new school." Kurapika hated to be petty but if these kids kept following them around it could be a serious inconvenience on the mission.

Ron stepped back, when Kurapika relinquished his hold on his arm.

Harry piped up, "How did you know where we wer-!?" Hermione smacked him, stepping forward into Kurapika's cool gaze.

"Hi... I don't know if you know, but I'm Hermione- I'm sorry for following you, I can't offer any excuse so I just hope you'll accept my apology. This is Ron and Harry if you want to tell on us."

She looked up into his eyes for a second before averting her gaze, "Sorry…"

Kurapika was internally happy, he always was when he met someone like her. He gave her a smile that could end wars, "Thanks, it's okay, in return maybe you show me around this super huge library?" She blushed at his kind smile and returned it, nodding enthusiastically.

She pushed her bushy hair out of her face and looked down, "Well," she trailed off and decided just to head to the library, to which Kurapika followed, tossing the cloak back to Harry who caught it before it landed on the floor.

Hermione led Kurapika, Killua and Gon through the library doors, the librarian nodding to her fondly.

Harry and Ron stayed outside, sharing a look. Ron frowned, "She's just going to be all buddy-buddies with that guy? He was so weird! What kind of name is Kurapika?!"

Harry knew they could have handled the situation better but he had to agree with his best mate. There was something going on.


End file.
